I'm not a Mutant
by mikeyismine4ever
Summary: My name is miko Hamato...me and My brother Raph got teleported into the X-men Evolution dimension. Upon arriving here me and Raph get separated. I met the X-men. This is the adventure I go while here trying to find my brother and get back home.
1. Chapter 1

_(Miko) This is my new story._

_(Raph) What are you doing?_

_(Miko) I'm writing a crossover._

_(Raph) Why?_

_(Miko) Don't worry you pretty little head bro. Your in it._

_(Raph)Well what are we crossing over with._

_(Miko) X-men Evolution_

_(Raph) *sigh* Disclaimer' Miko does not nor will she ever own' TMNT or X-men Evolution_

* * *

"Hey what do ya think this thing does?" I asked. Raph moved my hand away from the red button on the machine.

"I don't know and I don't care. Don said not to touch and to just watch his stuff until he gets back. So thats what we are doing." Raph said. I leaned on to the machine. I looked up at Raph and back at the button. I quickly pressed the button and the machine roared to life. Me and Raph stood back eyes wide. Raph glared at me and I smiled sheepishly. Then I looked at the portal and ran in Raph fallowed. The portal closed behind us. I sat up and opened my eyes.

"Where the shell am I?" I asked my self. I looked around and saw that I was in front of a really big building. "Whoa." I heard something behind me make a weird noise. I turned around and saw a guy in a Black and Orange suit with 3 claws sticking out from both hands.

"You lost bub?" He asked.

"No way." I said standing up. "Your Wolverine." I smiled like a little fan girl. He looked confused. I floated up until I was eye level with him. "This is so cool. You are like the best X-men ever!" Just then some one tapped me on my shoulder and I landed.

"Hello. My name is Professor Xavier." Professor X said. "I see you are a young mutant."

"Me?" I asked. "No, no. I'm not a mutant." I said as I was lead into the big building.

"Whose this professor?" A guy with dark red sunglasses asked.

"Ah, Scott. This is- I'm sorry what is your name?" Professor X asked.

"You don't know her name? Didn't Cerebro help you find her?" Scott asked.

"No. I found about her Mutant powers when she showed them to Wolverine." Professor X said.

"My name is Miko, and I am not a mutant. Ok." I said.

"Thats impossible. You we're just flying." Wolverine said.

"Well, duh! I'm Half alian." I said. "Now my brothers a Mutant. If only I knew where he was. You haven't seen him by any chance have you?"

"Nope. Sorry kid." Wolverine said.

"I haven't picked up any new mutants on Cerebro. How long do you think it'll be until he activates his powers?" Professor X asked. I gave him a confused look.

"What powers?" I asked.

"His Mutant powers." Scott said. "You just told us he was a mutant."

"Ya, he is. But he doesn't have any powers. And I can't go home without him." I said.

"Well you and you brother are more then welcome to stay with us." Professor said. I headed upstairs. I looked around the place. huh. Nice place. Not as cosy as the lair, but it's nice. I went back downstairs and went into the kitchen. There was a little girl. She looked younger then me. She looked up.

"Great another one. As if this place, like didn't have enough people here already." She said rolling her eyes.

"You know I can hear you. Oooh! Food. Are you going to eat that piece of Pizza?" I asked spotting a slice of pizza in front of her.

'Take it." She said. I used my powers and brought the food over to me.

"So what kind of power you got?" I asked.

"I can, like, go though stuff." She said.

"Oh...thats cool. My names Miko. Whats yours?" I asked.

"Kitty." She said.

"Kitty? So Kitty having powers is pretty neat huh?" I asked.

"Like ya right. You probably got off easy. My powers got so bad my parents like didn't even want me to go to school." Kitty said. I rolled my eyes.

"I've had my powers since I was three." I said. "And it ain't been a cakewalk for me either." I tossed the rest of the Pizza into my mouth.

"Well, like at least you probably had someone to help you with them." Kitty said. "I have to do this on my own." I swallowed.

"Dude, when my parents found out about my powers they threw me into the sewers! My brothers are giant turtles and my dad is a giant rat. You think you got problems?" I said. I walked out.

(Kurt's POV)

"You think you got problems?" I heard someone yell. I teleported into the kitchen and saw some girl walk out. Kitty was sitting at the table wide eyed.

"Kitty, vat is going on?" I asked. She didn't say anything she just got up and walked away in the opposite direction of the other girl. I scratched my head. What happened? I decided that if kitty would not tell me. I would just ask the other girl. I teleported around the entire mansion. But I didn't find her anywhere inside. I went outside and found her sitting near the pool. I turned on my image inducer and walked over to her. Before I got real close she said something.

"What?" She asked kindly.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked. She laughed.

"I like you accent. It's cute." She said I smiled. "I'm a ninja. I've been trained in the art of Ninjitsu since I was three."

"Wow. I heard you and Kitty arguing. What was it about?" I asked. She stood up.

"I was tired of her complaining about her life. I mean she's surrounded by people who can help with her powers. I have no one." She said. "I'm Miko by the way. Whats your name?"

"Oh...uh...my names Kurt." I said.

"Your a nice kid. I'll see ya around Kurt. I'm going to see if I can find a room to sleep in." Miko said. She walked off waving.

_"Kurt can I see you in the library. I need to speak with you."_ Professor said inside my head. I teleported into the library.

"Yes Professor." I said. I noticed Scott and Kitty in there as well.

"I have a mission for the three of you." Professor said.

"For us?" Kitty asked.

"Yes. It's a simple Mission." Professor continued. "I was hoping you could Miko out in the X-jet and help her find her brother."

"You want the three of us to help her find her brother?" Scott asked.

"Well no. I want Miko, Kurt, and Kitty to find her brother." Professor X said. "Scott I want you to drive the X-jet." I turned around and saw Miko walk in.

"Hey guys." Miko said walking in.

"Miko we we're just talking about you." Professor said. "I have assembled a team to help you find your brother." She looked from me to Scott to Kitty. She crossed her arms.

"DOes she have to come? It won't be that hard to find him." Miko said.

"I believe it would do her some good to get out." Professor X said. I saw Miko roll her eyes. "All of you better get some rest. You will head out tomorrow after school."

"I can't." Miko said.

"And why not?" Scott asked.

"Cause I don't know where my school is." Miko said.

"I will in role you into their school until we can you back home." Professor said. I fallowed Miko out of the room.

* * *

_(Miko) Great my first day here and I already lost my brother. Well please comment and tell me what you think._


	2. Looking for Raph meet the brotherhood

_(Miko) And we are back!_

_(Wolverine) What are you doing kid? You're supposed to be asleep._

_(Miko)Ya ya. I'm just doing an intro. Chill Wolvie._

_(Wolverine) What did you call me?_

_(Miko) Uh...Wolverine?_

_(Wolverine) That what I thought._

_(Miko) Disclaimer I do not own TMNT or X-men Evolution._

* * *

"Come on get up." I head Scott say from the outside of my bedroom door. I groaned and turned over and placed the pillow over my head.

"Five more minutes." I said.

"You said that 10 minutes ago. NOw get up. Don't make me get Wolverine." Scott said. I sat up.

"Okay. I'm up, i'm up." I said. I stood up and stretched. I got dressed and headed down stairs. As I headed out of my room I saw my Skateboard and took it down with me. I used it and skated down the beam on the stairs. I crashed into Wolverine. "Hey!. Sorry. I gotta go. I'm late." I ran out hearing a small grunt from Wolverine. I jumped into the back of Scotts red car. We drove to school. Kurt was supposed to show me around the place so that I knew where to go.

"Hey. Want me to show you around?" A boy named Evan asked. I met him last night. He showed me where the bathroom was at the Institute. Before I could say anything Kurt was right next to me.

"I said I would show her around." Kurt said.

"Ya well I just thought she might want help from someone whose gone to some sort of a school longer." Evan said. I backed away before the fight could get worse. i ran into Uean. Well not literally. But you get the picture.

"Hi Miko. Are you lost?" Jean asked.

"A little. Kurt was supposed to help find my way around today but he got in little fight with Evan." I said. Jean rolled her eyes.

"Come one I'll show you around." Jean said. I followed her around the school. AFter a while I figured out where all my classes were. After school me, Kurt, Kitty, and Scott headed for the X-jet. We took off and let me just say the X-jet is pretty cool. I looked out the window.

"Hey...uh Scott?" I asked.

"What?" Scott said.

"Can I drive?" I asked.

"No. Let me handle it." Scott said.

"Why are we up in the X-jet anyway?" I asked sitting down in a chair.

"We're looking for your brother. Remember?" Scott said.

"I know that. But why are we in the air? I mean he can't fly." I said. Scott turned around.

"And you couldn't have mentioned that a little bit earlier?" Scott asked.

"Sorry I was a little shell shocked." I said leaning back in my chair. I saw the confused look on there faces. "What?"

"I am sorry, but what does 'Shell Shocked' mean?" Kurt asked.

"Oh...It means well. I don't know how to explain it. I guess you would I was just a little shocked by the situation I was in." I said.

"You know you still, like could have told us about your brother." Kitty said. I ignored her.

"So where would he be then?" Scott asked.

"The sewers." I said.

"Why would he go down there?" Kurt asked.

"Protocol. When ever we get sent to a place we don't know and if there are a lot of humans around we head underground." I said.

"You didn't do that." Scott said.

"Well duh. I saw Wolverine." I said. Scott turned back around.

"What's he, like got to do with this?"Kitty asked. I looked at her.

"He's only like the greatest X-men that ever lived." I said. Soon we landed the jet out of sight and continued on foot. The entire time I was thinking two things. 1) Where was Raph. and 2) I wonder if I can barrow the X-jet tonight and fly it.

(Raph's POV)

I walked threw the sewers looking for Miko.I spent the night down here not exactly very cozy but I survived. I heard someone coming and I hid. What kind of an idiot would be in the sewers? I thought of Miko and Mikey. Now they ain't to bright but I didn't think they would be running down in the sewers in the middle of day.

"Toad what are we doing down here?" A guy asked.

"I told you. I heard something. Besides it's easier to get around down here." The one I'm assuming is named Toad said. Who names there kid Toad I mean come on. I didn't hear them anymore so I turned to leave when I turned I came face to face with a boy..wearing a ...a salad bowl on his head I think.

"What are you doing down here?" He asked.

"What am 'I' doin down here? What are you doing down here?" I asked.

"Hey..your a gaint turtle." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Figured that out all on your own did ya?" I asked.

"Your a mutant to huh?" Toad said.

"Yep. Wait what do you mean 'to'?" I asked.

"Can't ya tell. We're Mutants." The tall boy said. "I'm avalance. Thats Toad, Blob's outside and Quicksilver's at the house."

"Avalance huh?" I asked.

"Yep. I can casue Earthquakes. Whats your power?" Avalance asked. I looked at him confused.

"Power?" I asked.

"Ya..your mutant power." Analance said a little annoyed.

"I don't have any powers." I said.

"Well you have to hacve somthing speacil you can do in order to join us." Toad said.

"Join ya? I'm just lookin' for my sister." I said.

"Well we can help ya. Wait are ya good or evil?" Avlance asked.

"Good ofcosre." I said.

"So are we. Come on back with us. We'll help ya find your sister." Avanlance said.

"So whats she look like anyway?" Toad asked.

"She has brigth green eyes and-"

"Long black hair?" Toad finished.

"Ya..how'd ya know." I said growling.

"She goes to our school...Her name's Miko...she's new." Toad said hidng behind Avalance as miget out my Sia's.

"Well help ya get her back." Analanche said. I fallowed them back to there place. We walk inside. I had already met Blob once we got out fo the sewers. He seemed okay..I guess. Quicksilver..Thats who I'm guessing it is ran over to us the second we enterd the house. If you could call it that.

"Whoes this?" He asked.

"The names Raph." I said.

"What kind of superv-" He started to say.

"Hey let the guy choose his own SuperHero name." Avalanche said. Realization flashed quikcly in QS (Quciksilver) Eyes.

"Oh..got it." He said.

"Okay I have a quick job for you. I need you to run over to the X0creeps house and get and image inducer for Raph. You know so he can go to school with was and look for his sitser." Avalanche said. The next thing I knew Quicksilver slapped his watch type thing on my wrist and pressed a button. I looked at my hand. They were human looking. Though I could only move the fingers like I still only had three. I ran over to mirror and looked at my reflection. I had dark green eyes. A little darker then Miko Light green eyes. I Hand Jet black hair with a red streak in it. I had strong muscles. I looked great. I had on a red T-shit with a skull on it and dark green short. About the same shade os my turtle skin color.

"This is great. I'll blend in perfectly at the school. I can't wiat til I see my sister." I said.

"Oh real quick. You can't just walk rigth up to her and start talking to her." Avalnache said.

"And why not?" I asked.

"Casue she was brainwashed by the X-creeps. Trust me we wil get her back for you." Avalanche said. I will trust them for now. But is name sounds so familure. I just can't figure out where I've heard it before.

* * *

_(Raph) Great. I far from home, I lost my sister and now I'm stuck with these guys. Great. I hope I find my sister fast. Please comment and tell me waht you think._


	3. Missing home

_(Miko) I'm back!_

_(Kurt) What are you doing?_

_(Miko) My intro. I do this in the begining of every chapter. :-)_

_(Kurt) Can I help?_

_(Miko) Sure you can do the Disclaimer._

_(Kurt) Ok. Disclaimer Miko does not own TMNT or X-men Evolution._

_(Miko) Nice. Okay on with the Chapter._

* * *

I tossed the pancakes into the air and they landed on everyones plates. Then I made me some.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Jean asked cutting her pancake with a knife.

"My brother showed me." I said.

"You mean the one we've been looking for?" Scott asked. I sighed and placed the 3 pancakes on my plate and sat down next to Kurt.

"No. I do have other brothers. The one I'm talking about is named Mikey. He cooks almost all our meals." I said. I stab my top pancake with a fork.

"Don't vorry about it. Ve vill find your brother and get you two back home soon." Kurt said.

"Guys we've been at this for 4 days. I'm never going to find my brother." I said.

"We will. Trust me." Jean said smiling. I finished my food and headed out to Scotts car. We still had one more school day before the weekend. There was a new boy at the school. He had Jet black hair with a red streak in it. He had emarld eyes. I feel like I've seen those eyes somwhere before. But everytime he sees me the Brotherhood walks up and takes him away. Me, Kitty, Kurt, and Scott all go after school to look for Raph after school everyday but we never saw any sign of him.

"I trust you. I do. It's just I'm starting to doubt that he's even here." I said.

"Don't vorry." Kurt said. We headed off to school.

(Raph's POV)

"I don't know about this guys. I mean it's been 4 days." I said.

"Stop worrying. You wanna rescue your sister don't ya?" Avalanche asked me.

"Well ya. Are ya sure I can't just walk up to her and talk to her?" I asked.

"No. We told you see was brainwashed." Avalanche said. I rolled my eyes.

"Ya ya I know." I said.

"Come on it's the last day before the weekend." Toad said hopping in. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and we headed out the door. I saw Miko when I walked in threw the door. She looked at me I was about to walk over to her when I boy with blue-ish hair walked up to her. She looked at him and smiled and they walked off. Why was she so happy to see him? I was thinking that over during class. During lunch I saw Miko talking the boy with blue hair again. I decided that I didn't like her hanging out with him so much. After school I was in the house laying on the couch. The others told me they'd go out and get somthing to eat and told me to wait. No only do I hate waiting there was no way I was going to sit here while my sister was out. I stood up and headed out the door to look for my sister.

(Miko's POV)

"I told you. You have to carry the 6." I said to Kurt as we walked past an alley way.

"But where did you get the six?" Kurt asked.

"Well, well if it isn't the new Mutant." A vioce said. We turned and looked into the Alleyway. We walked in and saw the brother hood standing there.

"What do you guys want?" I asked.

"What else. To casue trouble." Avalanche said. "For the new Mutant girl."

"I. AM. NOT. A. MUTANT." I shot blasts of Mana at them. They doged my blasts very well.

"Then what are you? Some sort of freak?" Avalanche asked.

"No! i'm...well I ain't goin' to tell ya what I am." I said.

"Ya. Anyway...I know all about you being from anouther dimension." Avanlache said.

"How did you know that?" Asked.

"I'll tell you if you tell me how you got them powers." Avalnche said.

"Like I'd ever tell you that. You'd try and take them or somthing." I said. I saw a look of surrprise flash onto his face. But it quickly went away.

"What if I told you I knew where your brother was." He said.

"Ya right." I said.

"Let me guess, short, green eyes a bit dorker then yours, he's a ninga and wears a red mask, oh, and he's a gaint turtles with dark green skin." Avalanche said.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"I know more then you think alien girl." Then he walked off.

"Professor!" I yelled once we got into the instiute.

"Yes miko what is it." He said rolling over to me.

"I think the brotherhood might know where Raph is." I said.

"Well as long as he stays away from them he should be fine. You did say he was a ninja." Professor asked.

"Ya. He knows very well to hide from humans." I said.

"Then he should be just fine." Professor said. I smiled and went up to my room. Theres no way Raph would join up with the brotherhood. They are eveil after all.

(Raph's POV)

"We told you not to go out. What if the X-freaks saw you." Avalanche said as they fallowed me back into the house.

"So what I can handle 'em." I said.

"No you don't understand. I went and found your sister." Avalanche said.

"You did? And you didn't come and get me?" I asked.

"I expaind that you were with us and that I was going to take her over so you two could find a way home, but she just attacked me." Avalanche said. I can't believe Miko would do that. In fact I know she wouldn't. I'm starting to have my doubts about these guys. But they said they were going to help me resvue my ssiter. And if These X-guys are as bad as they say I might need the help. I claimed a room taht ahd been Avalanche's and he took Toad's. I crawled into bed and looked out the window.

"Good night Miko. I hope your safe." I said.

(Miko's POV)

"Miko are you ok?" Jean asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Ya. It's just I miss testing my brother, Donnie's inventions. I miss Mikey's cooking and Leo's training. I never thought I'd hear my self say that. I hope Raph's ok." I said.

"I'm sure he's fine. You said so your self. He's a trained ninja." Jean said. "It's getting late you better head to bed. I smiled and went up to my room. I closed the door and climbed in bed. I looked out the big window.

"I miss you Raph." I said.

* * *

_(Miko) Well thats it for now._

_(Kurt) Please comment and tell us vhat you think._


	4. a new mutant one with amnesia

_(Miko) And we are back!_

_(Wolveine) Kid what are you doing?_

_(Miko) My intro._

_(Wolverine) Well stop, professor said we got a new-_

_(Miko) Hey! Don't give away whats going on in this chapter._

_(Wolverine) *Rolls eyes* Disclaimer Miko does not own TMNT or X-men Evolution._

* * *

I climbed into the X-jet yawning.

"Why did we have to leave so early?" I asked.

"Appernetly cause this new mutant is dangerus and could hurt him self." Scott said.

"Wait. It's a guy?" I said. "Is he cute?"

"I don't know." Scott said. "Like that matters to me."

"Why do I have to go?" I asked.

"Just in case we run into the brother of yours along the way." Wolverine said climbing on board. I sat down in a chair. I must have fell asleep caue the next thing I know Scott is waking me up.

"We're here." I sit up and walk off the ship. I look in the ally way where a 16 year old boy was standing.

"Hey...uh...mutant kid." I said. The boy looked at me. I looked at Scott. 'this is the one right?" I asked. Scott nodded.

"Who are you guys?" The boy asked.

"Oh...I'm Miko, thats Scott, and the big scary guy is Wolverine." I said. I heard Wolvie growl at me. He pulls a picture out of his pocket and stares at it.

"Kid come with us we'll help you." Scott said.

"It's to late. you can't help me. No one can." He said. I started to walk to him.

"Miko wait. We don't know what his powers are." Scott warned but I continued to walk to him.

"Kid. Whats your name. I can't keep calling you kid all the time." I said. He looked up at me.

"Just...stay back." He said.

"'Just..stay back' thats an intresting name." I said not walking forrward.

"Thats not my name. I just don't want to hurt anybody else." He said.

"Don't worry. I tought the exact same thing about my powers." I said. He looked a bit worried.

"I just think that it would be better if you came with us." Scott said.

"I don't think so." He said.

'ya you should come with us." A voice said from behind the new kid. It was Avalanche.

"no. Leave me alone!" He swipped his hand out and blast of electricty shot out of his hands. One hit a trash can behind him and one came right at me. I put up a shield. The force pushed me back a bit. The kid fell over in pain. Scott ran over to him I fell a bit as well. Wolverine walked over to me.

"You alright?" He asked. I smile a bit and give him a thumbs up. He helps me to stand up. The kid is unconsious. As we walk over to him I see a picture on the floor. It was the one the kid was looking at earlier. I picked it up and stuffed it into my pocket. Wolverine went and picked up the kid and carried him into the x-jet.

'Sooo can I drive?" I asked.

"no." Scott said. We got back and put the boy in the infirmary. On a bed. He woke up after a while. I was watching him.

"ZZZZ" I said.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Huh. I wasn't sleepin." I said waking up. "Oh your awake."

"Yes. Now where am I?" He asked.

'Your at the institute." I said. "You're safe here. Now whats your name?"

"It's N-R-G." N-R-G said. "I-i don't really remeber where I'm from or how i got here. The last thing I remeber is..." He started to dig threw his pockets. "Wheres my picture? It was right here." I pulled out the picture I had found.

'Is this it?" I asked. He took it.

"Ya. Thanks." He said.

"Whose that?" I asked pointing at the people in the picture.

"My family. There my family. There the only thing I remeber." He said.

"You don't remeber anything else?" I asked.

"I do remeber A bright light. Then I woke up in that ally way." He said. "Who was the guy with salad bowl on his head?"

"His name is-" I started to say but professor inturupted.

'He was part of the Brotherhood of Evil. His name is Avalanche." Professor said.

"I was going to say that."I said crossing my arms.

"Sorry Miko. you can say to the next mutant we find." Professor said. I smiled. "Now N-R-G I want you to tell everything you remeber before waking up."

"Thats the thing I don't remember anything." He said.

'I could go into your mind and locate it. But you would have to agree first." Professor said.

"I'm not ready for that yet." He said.

"very well. Miko take N-R-G up to his room please." I saluted him and helped N-R-G up to his room.

"You'll love it here dude." I said.

"I bet. Hey..you guys have food right. Cause I'm starving." N-R-G said. I luaghed a little.

"Don't worry I'll bring somthing later. Lets just get you settled in." I said. I opened the door to his room. "Well what do you think?"

"It's not bad." N-R-G said. I smiled.

"Well I hope you like pizza cuase thats what I'm making." I said closing the door as he walked in. I heard a YES! As I walked down the hall.

"Who were you talking to?" Kurt asked walking by.

"The new guy." I said. "His name's N-R-G." walked off.

(N-R-G's POV)

Miko just walked out saying she was going to bring up a pizza. I think I may have shouted YES! A bit to loud cause I heard you laugh. I heard anouther voice. It sounded German. There was a knock on the door. I opend it.

"You must be N-R-G. My name is Kurt." He said. He didn't reach out to shake my hand with I thought was both great and odd. The boy didn't seem all that strange. He had blue-ish hair and brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you. My real name is Drake." I said.

"So what kind of power do you have?" Kurt asked.

"I can shoot powerfull bolts of electricity out of my hand. Plus I can make a giant ball of energy out of my hands." I said.

'That is so cool." he said.

"What are your powers?" I asked he smiled and in a puff of smoke he was gone. I coughed.

'What do you think?' I turned around and saw him.

"Wow you can make smoke bombs!" I said. He sighed.

"No. I can teleport." he said

"Smoke bombs would have been cooler." I said. He sighed and teleported away. I face palmed myself. I shouldn't have said that. Why am I so bad at making friends. Just then Miko came back. I opend the door and she handed me my food.

"It's going to be great having you here. Well I won't be here for most of it though." I said.

"How come you won't be here for most it?" I asked.

"Oh I'm from another dimension." Miko said.

"Another dimension. Why does sound so familer." I said. miko shrugged.

"Well I'm off. I got training with Wolvie." Miko said. "You don't start till tomorrow with training." She walked out of the room and closed the door. I started to think about where I'd heard that before and my head started to hurt. I shurgged it off. Maybe it wasn't that important. I started to eat my pizza. Little did I know that me rembering would be the key to Miko getting home.

* * *

_(Miko) That was awesome!_

_(Drake) ya it was._

_(Miko) Oh hey Drake. Wanna say good bye to our readers?_

_(Drake) Ya. Bye. Plase comment and tell us what you think._


End file.
